You And Me
by Aryiaa Bloodream
Summary: Re-write of "I'll Be Your Home". First impressions are always important, Reiya's first impressions on the Elric brothers was burnt to a crisp. Literally. Rated M for some language. OC.
1. So Cruel

Hey guys, so first of all this is my attempt at a re-write of my fanfiction "You and Me" or "I'll Be Your Home". I've been a massive fan of FullMetal Alchemist since I first discovered it and reading back at what I'd previously written just made me cringe. Anyways, depending on the response I get to this chapter depends on if I continue re-writing the chapters that are already present in the old "You and Me" and continue typing. I might even surprise myself and keep going regardless.

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist nor anything related to it. I simply own the oc's I throw in.

Well, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

"Roy!" Reiya exclaimed as she landed on the sturdy, wooden desk in front of her. Piles of paperwork fluttered into the air as a grin emerged on her face. She couldn't help but be excited at her news! She'd headed to Eastern Command as soon as she'd heard, the dark haired Colonel's office being her first stop. Of course, her entrance didn't have to be as extravagant as it was but until she'd let out her excitement she didn't care.

"Reiya..." Blinking at the full use of her name the teen took in the expression of her friend. She paled at what she saw and froze. She had rarely seen that face and the few times that she had she'd had to buy a new wardrobe due to being set ablaze. In the hopes that she could rectify the situation she slowly began to extract herself from the now clear desk. Unfortunately before she could begin to move a white glove appeared between her eyes. Realization hit her like a bag of bricks as a sheen of sweat accompanied her paling complexion.

'_Oh shit.'_

"Roy-"

Snap.

A small explosion sounded through Eastern Command. Within the break room Hughes, Havoc and Falman all shared a look of knowing. Only one person could make an explosion loud enough to echo throughout the halls and there was only one person who could cause him to behave in such a way.

"Reiya's here." Echoed all three together. They all returned to their previous conversation as though nothing had happened, earning a curious glance from golden eyes.

Reiya laid slumped over Roy's desk, smoke rising from her. She'd tried to escape from the room after her 'punishment' but she failed; whatever skin that was revealed was tender from the heat. Gathering what lingering strength she had she pushed herself up from the desk and sat on the floor instead, head slumped.

'_Arsehole, I'm not telling him anything now...'_

"What have we learnt today, Reiya?" Roy's voice chimed out. Reiya noticed the slightly smug tone in his voice as he continued to talk, telling her what she'd already heard before. She'd already tuned him out however and was letting her thoughts run amok in her mind. The dark haired Colonel noticed that the teen before him wasn't listening after several minutes and no response in the slightest.

Growling in the back of his throat Roy stomped toward the teen and roughly grabbed the collar of her jacket. Finally snapping from her reverie Reiya yelped and began to struggle. She knew it was useless to try doing so, he was formidably stronger than her and she knew it. Her memories flew back to a time when she'd ambushed the Colonel in the hallway: charging at him in an attempt to tackle him to the floor. He'd simply stood there while she struggled to push him over and eventually tripped her up.

Sighing in resignation Reiya hung her head. She failed to hear Roy open the door and continue dragging her into the hallway. Despite the predicament she was hoping that her limp state would give him a bit of trouble. She wasn't done with him yet and she wanted him to know that even if she didn't voice it.

Air rushed through her lungs as her torso suddenly hit the ground, opening her eyes slightly she looked up to see Roy standing above her with arms crossed.

'_Oh boy, he means business this time.'_

"I was serious when I warned you last time." Roy chided. Reiya shot up into a sitting position and began to glare at him. She was not about to lay there and take his patronising tone. He could boss her around all he liked but he knew full well that he was going to get some bite back for it.

"You're never serious! Well, most of the time. Why should this be any different?" Reiya winced as her voice rose louder than she intended. Even if it wasn't that serious she didn't want the whole of Eastern Command to hear her little spat. Heck, she shouldn't even be in the building. She didn't have the authorisation and if she got found out by anyone else but her friend she'd get her arse booted out in a flash.

"When you clear the mess up from my office you may come and go as you please again." The teen simply glared as Roy turned and headed back into his office, slamming his door behind him. She continued to stare until the realisation of what he'd said hit her.

'_Clean his office...? Hell no! I'm not his cleaning slave! But I never did tell him what happened.'_

Huffing in frustration Reiya let herself fall back onto the floor. Taking deep breaths she attempted to calm herself from the recent events. She paused for a moment as she thought she heard voices. Then she heard footsteps. Looking to her side she saw two people walking towards her. She almost slapped herself when she realised that the voices she thought she heard were actually from the two getting closer. Instead she settled for throwing her arm over her eyes, at least she could hide her embarrassment some this way.

"Miss, are you alright?" Raising her arm from her eyes Reiya glanced at the two who had come to stop next to her. She focused her attention on the immense frame leaning over her, dull steel glinting slightly from the light coming from the nearby window. Guessing by the sound of the voice she knew it had to be him who had spoken to her. After all, you don't get a slight echo from just standing there.

"Huh?" Reiya blinked, finally registering that he'd asked her a question and not just made a bunch of noises at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Looking to her side Reiya saw a blonde standing there beaming in pride. She had to raise an eyebrow at this. She decided to make a quick job of looking him over and found he wasn't too bad on her eyes. She would have to say that while the blonde hair and golden eyes were unique features he didn't match up to Roy on looks. Looking at him closer she began to wonder just how old he was, were children allowed in the military? Surely he was too short to be anything but one.

'_Him? THE Fullmetal Alchemist? Then I'm the F__ü__hrer...'_

"Go on, pull my other leg. I'm pretty sure the Fullmetal Alchemist wouldn't be a pipsqueak like you." Reiya's face crumbled into amusement as she watched the taller of the two grab the blonde and restrain him as he flew into a rage. It wasn't often she got a show as amusing as this.

Reiya pulled herself up to her feet and walked to the door leading to Roy's office with as much dignity as she could muster. Her skin still hurt damnit! She wasn't going to show weakness though, not in front of people she didn't know. Swinging the door open she stood just outside of the room, ignoring the intense glare shot her way. "Roy, do you know a midget and a big hench dude?"

"Who are you calling someone who has to be under a microscope to be seen?!" Ed fumed. Reiya looked behind her to smirk at him. Now she knew what got under his skin and she would use it to her advantage. Oh, she would have fun with this one.

"Ah, Fullmetal. I believe you owe me a report." Roy grinned from within his office. Reiya almost burst into hysterics as she watched the short blonde's face deepen further into loathing. She'd never imagined someone's face being able to pull such an expression. If she pulled this off right she would definitely have fun with this one. Plans were already running through her mind, each more ludicrous than the last.

"Damnit..." The blonde cursed. Reiya couldn't resist from sniggering: this was just the beginning and she was already enjoying herself. Holding the door open even wider she held her free arm out as a butler would a guest. She relished every moment of the glare the shorter blonde sent her as he trudged past.

"Brother, I'll stay out here this time." Both teens turned to face the suit of armour. Reiya scrutinised the tallest of them all. She was struggling to believe that the two she'd just encountered were related. She shrugged her shoulders are she turned back to face the shorter blonde again, returning back to her previous pose.

"Eh?" The blonde looked back at his brother in confusion before shrugging "Fine". He then proceeded to walk into the Colonel's office, leaving a smirking teen and a curious brother behind. Waving enthusiastically Reiya closed the door and turned to her mysterious companion, smirk still present.

"So what's your name miss?" The suit of armour questioned. Reiya let her smirk die down to a smile as she shortened the distance between them. She grabbed one of the huge hands and began to shake it enthusiastically although it wasn't offered, sparing no energy as she flung the arm up and down.

"Reiya, Reiya Summers." Finally stopping her 'hand shaking' Reiya took a step back. She rolled her shoulder as she hid a wince.

'_Shouldn't have done that, his arm weighs a tonne!'_

"How do you know the Colonel?" Reiya's irritated skin itched and the smell of burnt clothing became more prominent to her at the mention of the man. The taller of the two watched silently as he noticed the teen's face scrunch up.

"He's just a friend I've known for a while now. If it wasn't for my idiot brother I wouldn't even know him, which I think would be a blessing." Images of a Roy free world sprung to Reiya's mind, encouraging a blissful smile to appear. Oh yes, she would find it heaven.

"Ah, I see." The luminescent eyes of the suit studied Reiya as she continued to fantasise. His sight was drawn to her eyes as she turned to face him. The shape seemed unusual to him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Who was that kid with you?" Reiya watched the suit jump slightly and blinked. She didn't mean to surprise him; it was just hard to tell with that helmet. Maybe she could swipe it from him sometime and get a peek at the face beneath.

"Oh, that's my older brother. His name's Edward. Oh how rude, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Alphonse Elric!" Alphonse beamed as he introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you Alphonse. Aren't you cold in that armour?" Reiya questioned, circling Alphonse and tapping the knuckles of her left hand against the armour before he moved away. She blinked at the sudden space between them and looked up in confusion.

"Ah, no, I'm used to it so I don't really get too warm or cold." A nervous laugh echoed from the suit of armour as Reiya held her chin with her fingers.

'_Strange. Wouldn't it be colder than warm in there either way...?' _

Reiya pondered momentarily as thoughts ran through her head. She admired Alphonse for being able to wear it all the time though; she knew that if she were to try that she would last an hour at most.

"Hey, want to go get some ice-cream?" Reiya's eyes sparkled at the thought, everything was better with ice-cream!

"But it's raining..." Alphonse replied. As much as he liked the thought he was more nervous of the questions the teen would ask when he didn't eat anything.

Reiya blinked as she looked towards the window, her excitement dying as she finally took notice of the weather "So it is..."

Suddenly a small mew seemed to echo within Alphonse's armour, freezing him in place as he tried to cover it up. Reiya's eyes lit up with excitement as she rushed up to Alphonse, grasping his cold arm when in range and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Did I hear a kitty?"

"Please don't tell my brother!" Reiya blinked at the request, the thought had never even crossed her mind. She'd already forgotten about the blonde. She grinned as a thought crossed her mind; if keeping this secret would annoy the bean sprout then she would definitely keep it!

"Of course I won't tell him! Why would I tell that midget anything?" She could see it now: the look of annoyance growing on his face as she and Alphonse talked together while he struggled to understand the conversation. Oh, she was definitely loving this.

"I heard that!" Edward's voice yelled from the other side of the door, shocking the pair. They both stared in silence for several minutes afterwards. Both didn't move for fear of breaking the silence.

'_How did he manage to hear that? I'm not that loud am I...?'_

"I think we should move away a bit so I'm not in range of when he emerges..." Reiya purposely said ' ' quieter from the rest of her sentence in case Edward heard her again. She was plotting to annoy and make him angry for her own amusement, not be murdered because she carelessly insulted someone she doesn't know.

Alphonse nodded in reply, following the ebony and scarlet haired girl a couple of windows down the corridor. After they reached their destination Reiya turned back and stared at the Colonel's door for a moment before looking at Alphonse with an excited expression. "Can I see your kitty? I love cats!"

"Well..." The taller of the two contemplated what to do; he couldn't just open his chest plate up in front of her but she seemed to love cats like him, maybe more. After a minute he nodded. "Ok, just give me a moment."

Reiya nodded in reply, no caring as long as she saw the feline. Her parents had a cat but she wasn't prepared to visit them just to see the ball of fluff. She almost squealed out loud and began to bounce lightly on her feet, unable to contain her excitement.

'_I should calm down with the cats but they're so damn cute! Especially with those little cheeky faces of theirs!'_

Reiya watched as Alphonse turned around and fumbled with his chest plate. She waited patiently until a small, ginger and slightly soggy kitten was presented to her. She squealed loudly and went to throw her arms around the small creature but paused when she remembered the hairball didn't belong to her. She settled with stroking it on the head instead and began cooing.

"So cute! What's his name? Is he yours? I want one!" The series of questions were asked in quick succession, leaving the Elric to decipher them. Alphonse prepared himself to answer when a voice cut in from behind.

"Al! Did you pick up another cat?!" The two turned around in surprise to see Edward standing there, arms crossed. Reiya had to hold back a smirk at seeing his annoyed face, as much as she loved him being annoyed she didn't want her new acquaintance to get into trouble.

"Uhm, well, you see... The thing is-"

"He's mine." The brothers looked towards the young woman, one in confusion, the other curiosity. Reiya didn't know what influenced her to say such a thing but Alphonse's stuttering just made him sound so cute. Plus she still wasn't convinced that Edward was the elder brother, there was just no way.

"Oh really, why have you brought it with you to headquarters then?" Edward's face changed from one of annoyance to one of triumph, his hands swapping positions from crossed to sitting on his waist.

Reiya took the ginger kitten from the largest of the three, rubbing her face against the felines while cradling it. She silently sighed in relief as the kitten began purring. She shot her own triumphant glance back at Edward; she was not going to lose this battle, no matter how petty. "Well he's just so cute! I had to bring him in to show off. I'm glad Roy didn't singe him when he burnt me. You're just too cute to be burnt aren't you diddums?"

Edward speculated the scene before him. He suspected the girl to be standing up for his brother but the way the kitten behaved... And its fur was wet... He left it at that, not wanting to confuse himself over this strange woman. She'd already annoyed him greatly today.

"I was just telling Alphonse here that he could visit this little guy anytime he wanted as he seems to like cats. Isn't that right Al?" Reiya looked up at Al with a smile, wishing she could see his face under the helmet. She tried hard to keep her smile as the small kitten in her arms began to play with her hair, biting and scratching the side of her neck and ear.

"Yeah! We can see him between visits right?" The excitement in Al's voice couldn't be missed. Reiya's smile grew; she would finally have someone who was cat crazy like her to talk to!

Edward sighed in resignation. "If we have the time between assignments."

"Thank you brother!" Alphonse enveloped Edward in a bone crushing hug, the evidence clear on the blonde's face; a grimace. Reiya briefly sniggered at Edward's suffering, giving the kitten in her arms a scratch behind the ears.

The interaction between the brothers confused Reiya, she had seen many people get excited before but not with this result. She certainly didn't act like this with her own siblings but she hadn't seen them in a while so she couldn't say for sure if that would be the same now. It almost made her feel... Empty.

'_Is it that big of a deal...?'_

"Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to your business. Come see this guy anytime, you can get my address from Roy." With that Reiya walked the small distance to Roy's office and opened the door, juggling the kitten in her arms. She still had a mess to clean up.

She turned to give the brothers a smile before entering the office, only then did she release the kitten she had already dubbed 'Edward'. She'd decided this due to the kittens size, it appeared to be smaller than average. She hoped the blonde would be annoyed by this, sharing his name with the runt of the litter. She grinned at the thought, not noticing the twitching Roy behind her.

"Reiya..." The girl blinked and turned her attention to the source of the voice. She then saw the reason for the tone. The still damp 'Edward' was climbing up the Colonel's arm, digging into the blue uniform for grip. Reiya could already see the path that the feline had taken, the fabric snagged and threads pulled from their place.

"Ehehe... I can explain..."

A white glove rose, Reiya's heart skipping a beat for the second time that day.

'_Oh shit...'_

Click.

* * *

"You got me in a lot of trouble yesterday Eddy-kins!" The mentioned kitten cocked its head in confusion, earning a sigh from its owner. "Leave my curtains alone today and I might forgive you for the Roy thing."

Images of her tattered curtains filled her mind. During the night the young kitten had found joy in destroying her furniture. Reiya shouldn't have been surprised to see the massacre in the morning but she was. In her anger she had chased the feline around the building, only succeeding in falling down the stairs and breaking a plate.

'_This must be revenge for the whole naming thing... Edward Elric has probably cursed me.'_

A twitch began in her eyebrow as she heard a knock from her front door, eyes clenching shut in frustration. First the cat problems and now somebody was daring to bother her by knocking on her door. Reiya placed her book down on her desk in a huff and exited her small study. She heard another knock as she trudged closer to the front door, annoyance growing. "If it's Hughes again, I swear to God..."

"Maybe she's not home brother." Reiya would recognise that voice anywhere; she didn't know anyone else that wore armour. Her foul mood instantly lifted as she promptly threw the front door open and leapt forth to latch herself onto Alphonse's arm. She then noticed that it wasn't cold... And was oddly fleshy...

'_This can't be right...'_

She then lifted her blue eyes to meet Edward's irritated golden ones. It took her a moment to register what exactly had happened: rather than Alphonse she had grabbed a hold of his brother. "Oh, wrong target."

Edward seemed to twitch at the response, watching as she repeated her leap onto Alphonse's arm. In the corner of her eye Reiya saw Edward's reaction and smirked to herself. She had forgotten completely about the little game she'd set up for herself. Looking up at Alphonse's helmet Reiya switched her smirk for a smile. "Eddy-Kins had missed you!"

"But brother's with me all the time." Reiya shook her head as Edward's twitch grew at the nickname 'Eddy-Kins'. Taking the opportunity Reiya proceeded to drag the younger Elric into her home. Edward followed behind him, closing the front door as the young woman neglected to.

"Ed! Here kitty!" All three watched as a familiar kitten trotted into view and mewed, heading straight towards the blonde Elric instantly and rubbing itself against his legs. Despite the little game Reiya had going for herself she couldn't help but coo at the sight. "Aw, I think he likes you!"

"You're named him after brother?" Alphonse questioned. Both of the teens watched Edward as he walked in strange patterns, trying to get the kitten to stop following him and rubbing its hair off on his trousers.

"Yepp! Seemed to fit as he's smaller than average." Edward's twitch became contagious and shifted to his eye, both eye and eyebrow twitching in unison as he sent a death glare to Reiya. The girl simply smiled back and resisted a snigger. She could already see a mass of ginger hair clinging to his black trousers, getting that off would be a pain and she knew it.

"Make yourselves comfy by the way. Eddy's toys are in the study if you want to head there, I'll grab some drinks." Reiya began moving to the kitchen when Alphonse called out to her, causing her to look back. The sight of Alphonse crouching down and playing with Eddy-Kins on his back, paws in the air, almost made her melt.

"Uhm, where is the study?" Alphonse called out. Reiya blushed in embarrassment and pointed to the door opposite to the one she was about to walk through. She couldn't believe that her manners had blown out the window; she was just so used to her visitors knowing their way around.

Reiya watched as the two brothers headed into the small room, Alphonse cradling Eddy-Kins in the crook of one of his giant arms. Turning back she headed into her kitchen, making her way straight to the cupboards she kept the glasses in. Grabbing three, two with one hand, she placed them on the counter below. Looking back up at the glass door she stared at her reflection, frowning at the sight of her eyes. She'd never liked them, how they weren't as wide as an average Amestrian's but not the same as her fathers. Another reminder of what she would never be. The only feature she was fully pleased with was her hair. She'd left the majority of it in its natural colour, black, but her side fringe and the hair framing the opposite side of her face she'd dyed a brilliant crimson. Sighing Reiya pulled her gaze away from her reflection and looked around for a tray.

"Need some help?" Reiya jumped in fright, knocking the glasses together as she spun around. She stared at Edward in shock, not expecting him to have left Alphonse's side. As her pounding heart began to slow and calm down she sighed in relief.

"It's okay Edward, what kind of host would I be if you helped?" The young woman smiled despite it meaning she would have to start her game all over again. She would really have to sit down and write out some definite rules at some point, they were too loose for her to be able to play properly right now.

"Well, if you're sure." Edward shrugged and walked away to join his brother. Reiya stared at the door, continuing to do so after the blonde's departure. There was something about him... He made her nervous. Nervous was bad. Very bad.

'_What is he...?'_

Shrugging off her thoughts she continued to prepare the three drinks. Opening the small fridge and grabbing a carton of milk she filled the three glasses with the white liquid and returned the carton back when done. After finishing the small task Reiya reached up to the cupboard beside the one housing the glasses, reaching for a small container of powder and placing it onto the tray. She was about to grab the tray to move into the study but remembered the one little detail that was always forgotten.

'_Not this time__,__ spoon!'_

Reaching into a drawer just in front of her Reiya proceeded to grab a tea spoon and place it on the tray with everything else; beaming in triumph. Finally grabbing the tray she tested her balance as she headed to the study. She paused in the doorway at the sight that greeted her. She rushed to place the tray on the small table before the laughter that was rising took over.

Eddy-Kins was chasing the tail of Edward's jacket while he ran around trying to avoid the feline. Comments such a 'Demon Cat!' and 'Fiend!' were thrown at the small creature as Reiya burst into hysterics, falling to her knees and clutching at her stomach. Alphonse was clearly at a loss of what to do as he stood in his spot trying to persuade his brother to stop running. "Brother, stop!"

"Not until this beast stops chasing me!" Edward continued to run for a moment before trying to seek refuge on the top of the back of the leather chair sat next to the small table. His attempts proved futile as the feline started to scurry up the leather to reach him. A shout came from Edward which caused Reiya to burst into an even bigger fit of hysterics. She was the lucky one to have had the time to figure out that running from Eddy-Kins made him think you were playing a game.

Shaking her head Reiya took a deep breath and eased herself into a kneeling position. After calming herself enough to stand she made her way to the leather armchair, throwing herself unceremoniously into it. The motion caused Edward to wobble and fall to the floor just as the small kitten made it to the top. Reaching forward Reiya took the tea spoon and proceeded to put three spoonfuls of the powder into one of the glasses, the liquid turning brown as she stirred it.

"If you don't hurry your drinks will get warm." Both brothers stopped arguing to look at the tray. Edward's face contorted with disgust while Alphonse moved to sit on the floor beside Reiya. Neither had noticed that Eddy-Kins had the end of Edward's coat in his mouth and was having the time of his life. Alphonse leaned against the side of the armchair the young woman was currently seated on. "Come sit down Edward!"

"No chance..." Edward inched further away from the tray of milk. Reiya stood up with an evil gleam in her eye, cracking the knuckles of her left fist as she glanced down at the kitten still chewing on the blonde's red jacket. She knew the kitten would aid her in some way.

"Are you sure about that?" Slowly creeping up on the blonde Reiya glanced at Eddy-Kins from the corner of her eye, good he was still chewing away.

"Definitely." Reiya made to leap towards Edward but came to a sudden halt when a loud yowl reached her ears. Glancing down she came eye to eye with a very pissed off Eddy-Kins, the corner of her eye catching the reason for the yowl. She had stepped on his tail.

'_When did he mo-.'_

"OW! Eddy, get off!" Reiya yelped as she shook her leg, the ginger kitten hanging on with tooth and claws. After a couple of minutes of shaking the kitten released her leg to leap up at her right arm, grasping the sleeve of her jacket with his claws only to slip back down to the floor, claws leaving tears on his way down.

"Al, this is why you don't want cats..." Edward slowly moved towards where his brother was seated, hoping not to catch the eye of the demonic kitten that had leapt back up and was tearing the female's right arm to bits. Reiya had managed to subdue the feline with that arm and didn't seem bothered as it repeatedly bit and clawed at it.

"Naughty Eddy-Kins! You don't attack people!" Reiya scolded. She received no reply in return, only a low growl and more chewing on her already ruined sleeve. She scowled as she took in the damage to her jacket.

'_Great, now I'll have to ask Mary if she can repair it.'_

"Uhm, Miss Reiya? Is your arm okay?" Blinking the mentioned person nodded to Alphonse, holding her right arm out to show it was ok, Eddy-Kins still hanging on to chew it even further.

"I'm fine; I feel sorrier for him though to be honest. I bet this is killing his little teeth." Both brothers blinked at each other. Edward stared intently at the girl's arm where the kitten still hung.

Reiya noticed the blonde Elric's gaze on her arm and blinked. Was there something other than Eddy-Kins there? As the thought ran through her mind she noticed that the kitten was about to lose his grip on her arm with his claws. Panicking at the thought of the small feline hurting itself on the way down she reached out with her left arm and cradled him. Carrying Eddy-Kins to the arm chair she tried lowering him onto it but he still refused to let go. Sighing in frustration she removed her gloves, placing them on the soft leather. Next followed her jacket which she shook tentatively, Eddy-Kins still refused to let go. Huffing she threw it down, crossing her arms as she stared at the lump moving under the fabric.

Edward's eyes widened at the realisation of what was in front of him, glinting metal fixing his gaze solely on it.

"Automail."

* * *

Please leave a review, friendly criticism is welcome. Flames can leave the building via the window, there's really no need for them.


	2. Brother

So, here's chapter 2! Gotta say, I was just working through it slowly until I got a bit of a response! :D I'm over the moon, forget the cow, I'm heading over on my silver spoon. So thank you very much to my two followers and reviewer! Anyways, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape, or form. If I did I think I'd be living very comfortably. I only own Reiya and any other OC's I plant into this thing.

* * *

"Automail."

Reiya blinked as she focused her attention on her arm. Dull metal glinted at her. She looked towards the small kitten grooming itself in confusion before returning her attention to the Elric brothers. She couldn't see Alphonse's expression but the elder brother was as shocked as could be. She would have laughed at the sight if she knew why it was he was looking at her like that.

"Miss Reiya..." Alphonse's soft voice drew Reiya from her thoughts, directing her attention to him. Although she couldn't see his face, his eyes and tone of voice told her enough; he felt sorry for her. She continued to blink in confusion at the scene before her, unsure of how to act.

"What?" Reiya blurted out; her confusion had reached its peak. If there was one thing she hated it was being kept out of the loop. Whenever she didn't understand a conversation or a joke she would make it her mission to understand, even if it frustrated her friends to no end. This situation was no different.

Looking to Edward for an answer the young woman found him simply staring, a thoughtful expression on his face. Was her automail truly such a wonder and shock? She concluded that they hadn't seen it before and so were taking the chance to observe it. Reiya shrugged, happy with her assumption for the time being.

Reiya hadn't noticed that Alphonse had stood and was making his way towards her. She focused her attention to him as she felt a large hand settle on her shoulder. Looking up at the imposing helmet she tried to gain some insight onto the emotions of the Elric brother. When she couldn't find anything she simply shrugged again and turned her attention back to her drink, the cocoa powder she'd used beginning to settle at the bottom.

"I'm sorry." Alphonse's voice brought her focus back to him. She couldn't resist raising an eyebrow. With all the movement from her eyes, eyebrows and neck Reiya reckoned she could be an athlete in those departments. A chuckle escaped her lips at the thought, removing the huge hand from her shoulder and making her way back to her armchair.

"I don't know what you're apologising for but there's no need. I just want to know why the hell you guys are acting as though I just announced I've been to the moon!" Settling deeply into the plush cushions of her chair Reiya stirred her drink to help the powder dissolve. Taking a sip she sighed blissfully; she wasn't a fan of chocolate but mix it with milk and she was in Heaven.

"It's not often we see others with automail." Tilting her head at the taller of the two Reiya glanced at Edward to see his reaction. The blonde simply nodded and sat on the floor next to the small table, elbow planted on the surface and head resting on his hand. She didn't know any better but she'd say he looked bored.

"Others? You know anyone else with it?" Reiya asked. She watched the two brothers share a look before taking another sip of her drink. She received no answer to her question and let it slide; it was none of her business who the brothers were friends with. After all, she'd only just met them the previous day by chance.

Fidgeting slightly as silence continued to reign she pulled her jacket from under her, placing her drink on the floor to shuffle inside the pockets. Upon finding what she was looking for Reiya grinned in joy. Opening the packet of cigarettes she pulled one out along with the lighter she'd stashed inside. With Eddy-Kins distracting her constantly she hadn't had the chance to smoke one of the addicting sticks yet and she was eager to get started.

"What brings you over anyways? I'm not complaining about Alphonse being here but it just seems a bit random." Lighting the cigarette Reiya took a deep drag and exhaled, smiling blissfully as she felt the nicotine coursing through her lungs. She ignored the look of disgust Edward sent her and reached under the armchair, pulling out an ashtray. Balancing the ashtray on her lap Reiya picked up her drink, taking another drag of her cigarette in the process.

"This," Reiya watched as Edward pulled a small envelope from the pocket of his coat, holding it out. Letting her cigarette sit in her mouth she took the envelope of looked it over, the only indication of who it was from was her name on the front. "The Colonel wanted to give this to you, that's why we came."

Frowning in annoyance Reiya tossed the envelope onto the table. She could guess what was inside and no way in hell was she going to read it now. Staring at it in silence the teen huffed, taking a sip from her drink and long drag from her cigarette, enjoying how much both relaxed her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alphonse crouch to play with Edd-Kins, she smiled at the sight.

"Al, we'd best be going." Edward stood from his spot on the floor. Reiya's smile fell at the comment; she was just beginning to enjoy her company. She watched in disappointment as the blonde moved towards his younger brother, giving the two untouched glasses of milk a wide berth.

"Brother, watch out!" Alphonse called. Reiya watched in what felt like slow motion as Edward's foot descended right onto a furry, ginger tail. The teen had to resist from howling in laughter as Edd-Kins flew at Edward's face, clinging to the side of his head with sharp claws, fur bristling in irritation. The two rolled around on the floor in a struggle for minutes while Reiya watched in amusement, Alphonse in worry.

"I'm pretty sure you would know that little Eddy gets aggressive when you stand on his tail." Reiya chuckled. She wasn't even familiar with all of the kitten's personality quirks yet after a day but she wanted to break the silence. Edward curses continued to fill the room as he attempted to pull the feline from his face.

"Stupid cat!" The elder Elric finally managed to pry the kitten from his face, leaving matching scratch marks along his scalp to his jaw. He held the raging feline at arm's length and growled at it, looking at the other two occupants of the room. A smirk grew on his face as he formulated a plan, Reiya felt her eyebrow lift in question as his gaze lingered on her. Reiya grew worried as she noticed Alphonse backing away from the corner of her eyes, the teen taking a drag from her cigarette to try calm her unease.

Reiya screamed loudly as she ducked from the kitten that was suddenly flying at her. Picking her cigarette up from the floor in a panic she glared venomously at Edward, she didn't want matching scratch marks on her face or a burnt carpet! She cautiously looked behind her to see Eddy-Kins trotting to the other end of the study, a sigh of relief escaping her. Taking two long drags Reiya stubbed her cigarette out; thankful for the effect it had on her nerves.

"C'mon Al, we're leaving." Edward began to lead Alphonse towards the entrance to the study. Reiya followed slowly, holding her half empty glass in both hands.

"So soon? You only just got here really." Reiya couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. She continued to follow both the brothers as they opened the front door to her home and paused outside. Not wanting to be completely exposed to the cool breeze outside Reiya leaned against the doorframe.

"We only came to give you that envelope, nothing more." Edward said as he turned to face her. When he noticed the glass in her hands his face deepened into a scowl.

"Guess I might see you guys around then," Reiya tried her hardest to not laugh at the claw marks the blonde was now sporting but couldn't hold back a smile. Despite the stern look on his face she found the elder brother quite comical. She smiled brightly at Alphonse, hiding her remaining disappointment at his departure. "Take care Al!"

Reiya waved briefly at Alphonse, holding her smile as he waved back, as she watched the two Elric's walk away from her home. She sighed quietly to herself as silence set into the small abode. She wouldn't admit it but the small amount of company was nice, even if it involved Edward. Returning back to the study Reiya glanced at the abandoned drinks and raised an eyebrow at the small feline squeezing his face into the glasses.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you..."

* * *

"Stupid Roy, I'll kill him!" Reiya growled. She had been wandering down the main shopping street for over an hour now, picking up various items. The details of the letter Roy *ed*had given her required to do so. She swore that he treated her like a slave sometimes and she knew he was enjoying it!

'_Next time I see Roy...I swear I'll kill him with his own gloves._

"Hey, miss! You look like you'd like my stuff!" Reiya blinked and turned to where the voice had called out from. She was about to refuse but then noticed that a child was managing the small stall. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one: she was a sucker for children.

Resisting the urge to squeal loudly and squeeze the child in a hug she calmly walked to the small stall and smiled at the boy, looking down to what he was selling. There was a range of pendants made from what she assumed was steel. Reiya took note of the transmutation symbols glinting at her, picking one up that was somewhat familiar to her. Running her thumb over the flat surface she smiled softly at the memory playing in her mind.

"Those ones are cheaper than the rest." Reiya looked to the boy as he nodded. She looked back down at the transmutation circle in her hand; she'd already made up her mind to buy it. Looking through the rest of the stall she noticed a couple of other pendants that caught her eye and handed the three to the boy. She just couldn't resist them, especially with the wide, excited eyes of the young boy watching her.

"I'll take these." The boy beamed brighter at the sale. Reiya couldn't help but chuckle at him, she just wanted to scoop him up in her arms and take him home. She watched as the pendants were placed into a small bag and handed back to her. She replaced the bag in his hand with coins and even let a few extra slip in with the rest. Turning to move on she gave one last smile and a wave to the boy.

Continuing to meander through shop Reiya caught sight of her reflection in one of the windows. She moved closer and ran the fingers of her metallic hand through her crimson fringe, scowling as she noticed it was fading at the tips and her roots were beginning to show. Moving with determination she headed in the general direction of a shop she visited frequently. Minutes later Reiya sighed with relief as she spotted the sign to the small shop. Sometimes she got lost looking for the small building, frustration growing whenever she had to visit it.

'_I still blame Roy.'_

* * *

Reiya read through the page of the journal in her hand slowly, taking in the smaller details. The messy handwriting filling the pages was hard to read but it was writing she was accustomed to. She stared at the image that had been drawn on the page opposite, turning her head both ways as she tried to make sense of it. She shrugged in frustration and turned to the next page. As she glanced over the title of the entry her frown deepened.

A squeaky meow drew the teen's attention from the aging journal in her hands to the floor. Eddy-Kins stared back, orange tail swaying erratically in frustration. Reiya held the stare as long as she could before her eyes started to dry up. Resting the open book on her lap she rubbed one of her eyes as it became irritated.

"Yes, yes, I know. Just a couple more minutes okay?" Reiya gently stroked Eddy-Kins' head before returning to the small journal. She winced as she felt sharp claws of the feline dig into her ankles, instantly regretting putting her feet up on the small table in front of her. Sighing in resignation Reiya stood, putting the journal down on her seat. "Alright! Fine! Let's go."

The small kitten bounded from the room and Reiya followed sluggishly. Deep inside she was grateful to the feline for interrupting her, she had as much will to read the entry she'd come to as much as Edward had with drinking milk. Entering the small kitchen she frowned at the pile of dishes that was growing next to the sink. Reiya couldn't help but sigh again.

'_They'll have to wait.'_

Reiya's bare feet were soundless on the kitchen tiles as she made her way to the fridge. Upon opening it she looked at the contents before reaching what she was looking for: cat food. Almost tripping over the purring Eddy-Kins, Reiya kneeled down to the food bowl. She struggled to keep the ginger kitten away from the bowl as she filled it, the feline eager to eat. Gagging at the smell she stood quickly.

"There, now stop complaining."Reiya glanced down as the feline began to eat. It wasn't hard to keep the small creature happy. A small smile formed on her face at the thought as she continued to watch him. The quiet ticking in the room drew her attention to the clock mounted above the kitchen door, her smile disintegrating.

'_Time to get going, eh?'_

Heading out of the kitchen she took a right, walking past the study to the stairs ahead. Walking into the single room at the top Reiya began to undress. She'd purposely avoided looking into her full-length wall mirror as she reached inside her wardrobe for a black dress she knew was in there. Changing quickly she finally looked into the mirror and nodded to herself, the dress reached to just below her knees.

Reiya contemplated on tying her hair up but decided to leave it down, happy that she'd made the time to dye her fringe. Nodding again to herself she headed back out of her room, taking her time to walk down the stairs. She ignored the purring kitten as she reached the bottom, continuing on her way to the front door.

'_I wonder what he'd like this time.'_

Almost bumping into the front door Reiya gained her bearings. She slipped on her regular boots and had just finished fastening them up when she remembered something. Quickly dashing back into her study she picked a small bag up. Shifting between the three pendants she had bough just earlier she selected the one she wanted: the transmutation circle that had seemed so familiar to her. Pocketing it she returned to the front door where she bent down to be closer to Eddy-Kins.

"I'll just be gone for a little while, okay? Be good and leave the curtains alone." Smiling at the kitten she stood and walked out the door, grabbing a coat on the way out. Staring at the door for a few seconds she sighed as she locked it before walking determinedly towards her destination.

Paying no attention to those who were still wandering the streets Reiya allowed her thoughts to drift. Streets and shops of many kinds passed by unnoticed by the teen. Eventually she stopped and entered a particular store, a florist. A bell chimed as the door opened, signalling a customer. Many flowers filled the room, strong scents and colours assaulting the eyes and noses of those who entered. Taking a second to adjust to the atmosphere Reiya made her way straight to the counter.

"Hey, Reiya! It's been a while. How've you been?" The elderly woman smiled brightly as she caught sight of the girl. Returning the smile as she walked closer Reiya eyed up the different flowers as she passed them by.

"I've been fine, just here for my usual. How's the shop doing?" Reiya asked. As she reached the counter she hoisted herself up to perch on the study wood. She was grateful that she'd known the older woman for so long or else she'd be screaming murder at her.

"Sales have been down; it's nothing to worry about. I won't be able to keep up with it soon though; my back's starting to act up again. I'll have to start looking for an assistant to hire." The older woman spoke as she started to fix a small bouquet of daffodils. Reiya noticed that she still handled the flowers with the same tenderness that she had years ago. Envy began to creep on her as she continued to watch, she didn't know how but she always managed to kill flowers when she tended to them.

"You know I wouldn't mind helping out if it's needed Mary, I could do with the extra money now anyways; got a kitten to look after along with myself." Reiya smiled as Mary returned behind the counter, placing the bouquet onto it. After mentioning the ginger kitten the teen had to resist from bursting into laughter as the memory of Edward's scratched face popped into her mind. As the image persisted she lost control and sputtered before laughing.

"Oh! A kitten is it? I always thought you were more of a dog person myself. So tell me all about it." Mary shot the teen a confused look at the outburst of laughter but chuckled herself, finding the moment contagious.

"Well, it's a small, ginger little thing. I don't think it's a pedigree because it's so strange! It's got the most beautiful golden eyes; you wouldn't believe it unless you saw them. I decided to name it after someone who reminds me of it, but I don't even know if it's a girl or a boy! If it's a girl then the name won't really fit," Pondering a moment on her predicament Reiya looked towards Mary to find her listening intently, soft smile on her face. She loved Mary's smile the most. "Try and guess the name!"

"I don't think I'd be able to guess in a million years child, go ahead and tell me." Mary began to write on a small card as she waited for Reiya to continue speaking. Quickly writing the short message she attached it to the bouquet of daffodils sitting on the counter and turned back to the teen.

"I named him Eddy-Kins, after someone I know. Well, I don't really know him but I've talked to him some. He's short for his age but he has the same amazing eyes. You'd think that they were both the same person if it wasn't for the fact that Edward was blonde and Eddy-kins was a cat," Reiya chuckled to herself, another image from the previous day of the feline tormenting the blonde Elric popped into her head. "The Fullmetal Alchemist I named him after, I'm sure you know about him considering you keep up with that kind of stuff."

"You sound fond of him." Reiya blinked at the aging woman as she gave her a knowing look. The teen couldn't ignore the look Mary was giving her; it made her wonder if Mary knew something she didn't.

"Who, Edward or the cat?" Reiya stared in confusion. She knew that she was slow at times but she couldn't help it if people were trying to say something using code. Picking up the daffodils from the counter she brought them to her nose.

"This Edward fellow." Mary couldn't help but laugh as Reiya shot a mortified look at her. The expressions she saw with the teen never ceased to amuse her, especially with the declining customers.

"No way! He's so inconsiderate! I hardly even know him, how could I be fond! Not to mention he's a midget! I like guys who are taller than me, thank you very much! He only seems to be kind to his brother too. If it was only Alphonse I'd probably badger him for company but with that icicle around there's no chance." Reiya fumed. How could she suggest such a thing, she knew her better than that! She regretted sticking around for a chat now rather than moving on. Glancing at the flowers in her hand Reiya looked them over; she was worried she might have damaged them when waving them at Mary during her rant.

"Maybe he reminds you of _him_ then," Mary's smile dropped as a more solemn expression took over. "It's not often you talk to strangers. It might be good for you to maybe get to know him. You never know, he could end up your next best friend."

"You really think so? He's a state alchemist; I don't want to get to know him and his brother just for them to follow in _his_ footsteps. I've had enough of people leaving me behind." Handing the flowers back to Mary for her to look over instead Reiya watched the elderly woman carefully. She already missed the bright smile that was on her face and wished the conversation topic hadn't come up.

Mary shook her head, taking the bouquet and looking them over quietly, seeing nothing out of the ordinary she handed them back. "You can't keep holding onto these insecurities your entire life child, you'll never get anywhere. It isn't healthy."

"I know it isn't but I'm trying now aren't I? You say it like it's so easy." Holding the bouquet in her lap Reiya forced a smile. Swinging her legs forwards and backwards she listened to the light, rhythmic thumping they made when she hit the counter.

"All I can say is to let others in; you can't get over it with just me in your heart. Try to find some friends who can show you that there's more to life than just suffering. Or just find someone who you can have a good time with." Reiya blinked at Mary's words and noted the solemn expression still present on her face. Smiling brightly the teen hopped off the counter, turning to face the elder woman.

"I know you're right. I'll keep trying but other than that there's not much else I can do, it's gotta go both ways!" Chuckling light-heartedly Reiya picked up the bouquet of daffodils, cradling them in her arms.

"There we go, now go say hello to that delinquent. I'm sure he's missed you," Mary said, smiling as she watched the teen fumble in her pocket. She ignored the coins that were placed on the counter as she watched the teen turn to leave. "And don't forget to smile; I'm sure _he_ wouldn't like to see you upset."

Turning to walk backwards slowly Reiya gave the biggest smile she could manage without hurting her cheeks. She stopped in her tracks when she was able to see the front display window from the corner of her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks!"

The bell to the shop chimed once more as Reiya left. Standing outside the shop for a moment she took a deep breath, facing towards her destination. As she began walking the teen fished in her pockets for her box of cigarettes, lighting one up when she found them. Taking the time to read the writing on the card her lips turned up into a smile, taking a drag as she read it aloud in her head.

'_We miss you with all our hearts; don't be getting into trouble where you are now, Reiya and Mary.'_

Noticing that she'd slowed down while reading she forced her feet to move more quickly, cradling the bouquet in her left arm carefully as she continued to take drags from her cigarette. Looking down at the flowers it was only now she noticed that they were brighter than usual, rather than a pale yellow they were golden. Continuing to ponder the flowers Reiya almost walked past her objective, gathering her bearings before she walked too far ahead.

Reiya hesitated for a moment before walking through the gates into the open area, eyes purposely avoiding the giant steel letters above the gate screaming 'Cemetery'. Walking past the headstones that bore no relevance to her she bowed her head, her feet following a path they knew from experience. Stopping at a particular headstone she lifted her head to read over the inscription.

Daniel Summers

1884-1906

Beloved Brother and Son.

'And may the Drake return to its eternal slumber.'

Kneeling down Reiya gently placed the bouquet of daffodils at the base of the headstone. Her fingers lingered on the flowers as she spread her coat on the floor to make the gravel comfier. Despite knowing that she'd had a cigarette not that long ago the teen pulled out another one, lighting the end slowly and taking a long drag.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to visit on our last appointment, something came up," Reiya smiled. "Not much to report really, just little things. First, I got a kitten. You would love it, it's so playful but it keeps tearing up my things. It's kind of like you if you don't count it being a cat. And you know, you not being here." The teen averted her eyes at her words from the grey stone slab. Looking at it just seemed to make it harder to understand.

"My automail's been playing up again, I'm thinking of getting it replaced. I hope you don't mind but my arm is pretty short compared to my other one now. Make *makes* it a bit awkward to smoke too," Reiya flexed the fingers of her right hand, chuckling quietly to herself. Her brother would have killed her if he knew he was complaining about her arm because of smoking. "I'll come back and show you my new arm if I get the money to get it done, then I can mount this one just for you. It can sit just above the fireplace in my study so I can see it every day, just to prove to you that I don't want to get rid of it."

Drawing her gaze back to the headstone she sighed, flicking ash from her cigarette before taking another drag. "Other than that there isn't much else to say. I met a couple of guys a few days back, brothers. One's short and ruse, the other likes to wear armour all the time but he's really nice. I think you would have mingled well with them though if they were older; they were *are* state alchemists so you would have seen them around a lot. Oh, that reminds me."

Rummaging in her coat pockets she pulled out the transmutation circle pendant. "I bought this for you. I know it's the circle you used to use all the time. I know it's kind of irrelevant since you only used it to show off to me but..." Reiya gently placed the small piece of metal on top of the headstone, watching to see if it fell through the smoke of her cigarette as she brought it to her lips.

"Mary misses you; I talked to her before I came here. She seems to be having back problems again. You always used to brighten her shop up more for her than her flowers ever could," Looking around her Reiya noticed that it had become slight y darker, the sun hiding itself behind the distant buildings. "Seems like I'll have to cut my visit short for today. At least I made it this time, eh?"

Reiya chuckled quietly to herself, shivering slightly as a cool breeze swept past her. Stubbing her cigarette out on the gravel behind her she held it lightly in her hand until she could find a bin. Standing she pulled her coat back on and knelt in front of the headstone, tracing her index finger along the 'D' of the inscription. "I'll talk to you next month then, and next time I'll come with more news to tell you."

Smiling Reiya stood, staring at the dull stone for a moment before nodding to herself. Turning she began to make her way back out of the cemetery, leaving behind the glinting pendant as a sign of her presence.

'_Goodbye, brother.' _

* * *

Wew, so there's chapter 2. Please don't forget to review in the big box below. Reviews keep me well fed and I always take constructive criticism and advice in mind. Till chapter 3!


	3. Paperweight

Okay, so here's finally chapter 3. I got a bit lazy with typing it up (since I'm a very lazy person). Hope you all enjoy it, or the few of you that actually read it x.x, just know I struggled with replacing the party scene with something new. It's been a while since i've had to use my brain so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist in any way, shape, or form. I only own Reiya and the other OC's I throw in that I've created.

* * *

Shrill ringing sounded through the air. Light escaped through the gap in the curtains to illuminate the figure sprawled on the bed. Reiya groaned as she was roused from her sleep, cracking an eye open tiredly. She untangled her legs from the covers as she glared at her surroundings. Sitting on the edge of her bed Reiya stared inattentively in front of her. She just wanted to curl back up into the warmth of her covers and fall asleep but her mind niggled at her for the duties she'd set herself up with.

Hearing a thud Reiya scanned the room to find the source, finding Eddy-Kins stretching. She continued to watch the small feline as it trotted to the door and sat, waiting patiently. Raising an eyebrow in confusion Reiya trudged slowly towards an adjoining room. She didn't remember letting Eddy-Kins into her bedroom; she was trying to keep it 'cat-free' so as to reduce the spread of cat hair. Pushing any thoughts aside the teen opened the door to her bathroom, at the light shining through the opaque window Reiya sluggishly moved towards the sink.

The small bathroom consisted of a sink, toilet and shower; plain white tiles decorated the walls and floor of the small room. It was enough for Reiya to get along with. Glaring at the mirror above the sink she left the tap running to fill the porcelain basin. Steam slowly began to rise as the water level heightened.

After a few moments of glaring at herself in the mirror Reiya felt the water reach her fingertips from where she had rested her hands on the basin. Deciding then was a good time to stop the water she turned the tap off. Reiya stared at the basin of hot water, watching the steam rise then dissipate within moments. Dread began to surface as she thought of the pain that would come from the water but she pushed it down as quickly as it came.

'_Well, here goes.'_

Reaching into the basin Reiya cupped her hands together, gathering as much boiling water as she could. Before too much of it could escape through the joints of her automail hand she threw the water onto her face, dripping off her chin and back into the basin. Grimacing Reiya frantically reached for the towel she kept beside the basin, wiping as much of the hot water from her face as quickly as she could. "Fuck that was warm."

'_Must remember in future: hot water is HOT.'_

Bringing the towel from her slightly stinging face Reiya looked up in the mirror to see the skin of her face and flesh hand tinting red. She wondered how long it'd take for the red to disappear; there was no way in hell she was going to go outside looking like a freshly boiled lobster. A loud meow shook her from her pondering as she looked down to see the ginger kitten rubbing itself against her legs. Reiya resisted the urge to scream in frustration as she watched a large amount of fur stick to her pyjama bottoms.

"What?!" Eddy-Kins looked at its owner expectantly. Reiya sighed in resignation; the feline was so needy. Sometimes she struggled to even put food down for Eddy-Kins he was that eager. She'd found herself in more than one situation where the kitten was climbing all over her just to get closer to his lunch. "I know, I know. Little git."

Grabbing a toothbrush from atop the basin she proceeded to brush her teeth. Moving out of the bathroom, kitten at her heels, she began brushing her teeth while on the move. Taking the stairs slowly, automail hand grinding against the metal handrail, the teen cringed at the screeches created. Reiya shivered as her feet touched the cold floorboards at the bottom. She would have to remember to wear her slippers in future.

Before she even realised it Reiya found herself in the kitchen. She briefly acknowledged the kitten dashing to his food bowl. Walking to the fridge, she opened it to view its contents. She paused in her brushing to grab the desired item, toothbrush sitting in her mouth. Making her way to Edd-Kins food bowl Reiya filled it with the rank smelling meat, pulling a face at the smell while trying to keep toothpaste from splatting on the floor. Leaving the empty tin on the counter she headed back upstairs to finish brushing her teeth without Eddy-Kins tripping her up.

'_Damned cat, damned sun, damned everything!'_

Upon entering the small bathroom once more she purposely closed the door behind her, hearing a pitiful meow shortly after. Trudging up to the sink Reiya continued to brush her teeth, leaning against the porcelain basin lazily. She could finally put some gusto into her efforts without worrying about cleaning toothpaste from the floor later, as she had in the past when brushing around the house. Spitting out the foamy substance Reiya rinsed her mouth out before leaving the bathroom. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table the teen gaped in shock.

'_10AM? But that's impossible, there aren't two tens in a day!'_

Growling under her breath Reiya slowly made her way to her wardrobe. She'd finally remembered why she'd set her alarm for so early: she'd remembered the condition of her favourite clothes after her usual raid on Roy's office. She would have to take them to a dry cleaner and see what Mary could do to salvage them. Sighing in defeat she glanced at the other clothes she had, frowning at the many garments she had hardly touched since she bought it before selecting an outfit.

After changing Reiya glanced into her full length mirror with a frown; the black trousers she wasn't bothered by, it was her shirt. It was more feminine than she was used to, the turquoise colour drawing her eyes every time. Grabbing a plain, leather corset Reiya tied it to herself quickly. Glancing back at the mirror she nodded to herself, she felt happier knowing she'd modified the shirt more to her tastes.

Avoiding anymore thoughts on the outfit Reiya forced herself downstairs, automatically heading for the study. Glancing upon the small table she remembered why there was a mess of papers there; she was looking for an automail mechanic. Groaning Reiya pulled her eyes away from the mess just to pull her eyes back. She'd had no luck the previous night, sure some of the mechanics advertised seemed credible enough but she was reluctant to trust her arm to a stranger; especially a stranger who might not be as skilled as they seem.

'_Maybe I should hire a cleaner or something.'_

Sitting herself down into her armchair Reiya sighed. Reaching out towards the mess she began to browse through them again, taking in more of the information than she had the previous night. Taking a cigarette from the box she'd left beside the mess of papers Reiya lit it and took a deep drag, exhaling the smoke through her nose.

'_This is going to be a looong day.'_

* * *

"Hey Roy, I need help with something." Reiya closed the door to Roy's office behind her, heading towards one of the two leather chairs and placing a long plastic bag containing her dry cleaning on it. The clear plastic revealed a white coat and the clothes that'd been burnt by her most recent raid on Roy's office. Taking the seat next to it Reiya crossed one leg over the other.

Roy lifted his head briefly to look at the teen before focusing on his paperwork again. "Whatever it is the answer is no."

"What! C'mon! You don't even know what it is yet!" Reiya leapt up from her seat and slammed her hands on the desk in frustration, a couple of pieces of paperwork gliding slowly to the floor. Watching the paper flutter in the air for a moment Reiya reluctantly returned her gaze to the dark haired Colonel. She paled as she watched dark orbs glance at the drifting paper.

"Out." Roy glared. Shuffling slowly and cautiously towards her dry cleaning Reiya kept her eyes glued on the Colonel. She swore she could feel hate radiating from her friend, but that'd be impossible. Right? She was halfway to her destination before a paperweight slammed into her forehead, yelling in pain as she clutched the bump.

"You jerk, what was that for?! That could have killed me!" Reiya could see Roy was struggling not to burn her to a crisp, his fingers twitching ever closer to the draw he kept his gloves in. She rubbed the quickly forming bump before barely dodging a second paperweight aimed at her head. Her eyes widened in shock as she glanced from where the painful object had landed and then at the Colonel.

"Just get out of my office!" No more needed to be said, Reiya was out of the room in a flash. Slamming the door behind her she stared at it while clutching her dry cleaning to her, almost expecting another paperweight to be flying towards her through the wood at any moment. Only a couple of minutes of tense waiting scared the thoughts from her head.

Sighing in relief Reiya began to move mechanically towards the break room. She often visited there when kicked out of Roy's office. She had as much permission to be there as the rest of the building but Maes or Jean always snuck her in if she managed to catch their attention. If it was Maes that got her in it was solely to show her pictures of his family and she always crumbled into a gooey mess when it came to that. She was glad though that she had been accepted into the small band of friends but at times she didn't feel like she belonged with them.

Minutes later after navigating the maze of corridors Reiya reached the moderately sized room just to be bombarded by pictures of Elicia. Briefly glancing at the photos sitting right in front of her nose she turned her attention to the source: Maes. She registered that he was rambling and squealing in relevance to his daughter, eyes shining in joy.

"Reiya, it's been so long! I haven't shown you the latest pictures of Elicia! She's so adorable now and she follows me everywhere! Here, take a look!" Hughes couldn't contain his excitement as he spoke, slowly edging the many pictures of his daughter into the teens face until her eyes crossed at the proximity.

'_Don't look, don't look. Fuck, please don't let me look!'_

Reiya chanted in her head as she tried to keep herself from focusing on the pictures for too long. She knew she'd fall victim to the cuteness of the small child in the pictures if she did. Silently she cursed the Lieutenant Colonel in front of her for knowing her weakness and exploiting it: children. She hadn't recovered fully from seeing the young boy who'd run the pendant stall; she'd gone and bought something from him every time she was out shopping. Seeing these pictures of Elicia was going to tip her over the edge.

"Maes, as much as I enjoy seeing them I don't have time for it." Reiya glared at the elder, trying to keep her face from showing her internal struggle. She wasn't about to let Hughes distract her from her current mission. Not even with his daughter, as hard as it was to keep her eyes averted.

"But Reiyaaa," Hughes whined. "You never visit enough for me to show you." The Lieutenant Colonel pouted and began to sulk in a far corner of the room, causing a pang of guilt to rise up in the teen. She knew he was just playing by her weaknesses again but she couldn't help it. Maes Hughes was the first friend she'd made in the Amestrian Military, aside from Roy.

"I'll look later okay? I have something I really need to do right now so-" Reiya yelped as Hughes bounced back up to her and spun her around in his arms, abruptly stopping and dashing away when someone else entered the break room. She couldn't understand where the older man got his spurts of energy from; she couldn't gather that much energy even if it meant getting away from Roy and his wrath. Checking to make sure her dry cleaning was safe from Hughes's attack Reiya sighed in relief.

Trying to gather her bearings Reiya looked towards the new victims of Hughes's photos and blinked. The two new occupants were the least expected and she couldn't hide the excitement from her voice as she fully registered the towering suit of armour stood next to his brother in the doorway. "Edward? Al?"

The younger of the Elric's looked up at hearing his name and waved to the still slightly disorientated teen. He began making his way over while Edward still struggled to escape from the Lieutenant Colonel's grasp. Reiya laughed quietly to herself, a small snort escaping, at the scene. She was still highly amused by the blonde and swore to herself she wouldn't leave the room without having a couple more laughs at him.

"Miss Reiya, you're part of the military?" Alphonse questioned. Reiya laughed louder when she comprehended the question, waving her hand in dismissal. Poor Alphonse, if it wasn't for the armour he was wearing the teen would say that he seemed nervous but unfortunately cold steel doesn't allow emotions to show very well.

"No, no. I wouldn't dream of joining this pit of dogs. I just come to talk to some of the people I know, Roy mainly but you know. Just don't tell anyone that I get in here, it'd become so hard to do in the future." Reiya explained smiling up at the armour clad Elric. She noticed Edward finally break free from Hughes's trap and make his way over to his brother, mumbling what Reiya assumed to be curses under his breath.

"Next time we find somewhere to relax that doesn't host maniacs." Edward grumbled, glaring up at his sibling who took a step away from him. Reiya frowned at the interaction and would have had a word with the short blonde but she realised it wasn't any of her business to talk to him about how to treat his brother. She shrugged mentally and let the issue slide from her mind.

"What's wrong with here kiddo?" Reiya grinned as Edward went red in the face at the comment. She prepared herself for an ear chewing and felt her grin grow as the bigger of the two Elric's held back the blonde. She had to be careful now; if her grin got any wider she was sure her face would split. Reiya wouldn't complain though if it actually happened, she was having far too much fun, and she realised that this was only the beginning.

"Who're you calling a kid, you crazy cat lady?! I bet I'm years older than you! You're just judging me on my size aren't you?!" Edward yelled. Reiya felt that there was more said but none of it registered in her mind as she watched him squirm in Alphonse's grip. She wasn't sure if her slight absentmindedness was a blessing or not.

"Older than me, eh? Just how old are you then?" Reiya leered at the blonde, prodding him in the chest sharply while she could. She wouldn't have dared touch Edward in his current state unless he was restrained, plus she had a rule about minimal contact. If she was to catch lurgies from anyone, she'd want to be aware of it.

"I'm fifteen, sixteen by the end of the year! Bet you didn't see that coming, eh? Yes, I am that old and I wouldn't be surprised if you were ten." Reiya watched as a grin grew on Edward's face. She knew it was down to the irritation she couldn't hide, her right eye twitching due to it. Adding further to her irritation she saw Alphonse's arms loosen and Edward crossing his arms in a triumphant stance.

"Actually, to put you in your place, I'm seventeen. Seems I'm actually older than you. What a shame, eh?" The female regained her grin as she watched Edward's face drop. She wasn't sure why she found arguing with the older Elric fun but she didn't question it. It was a nice change from trying to claw at someone's face for saying similar things to her and winding her up.

Reiya watched as Edward stomped away, blinking at his response. She was expecting him to come up with another argument or nickname rather than walking away. She turned back to Alphonse and shrugged to herself, logging down the behaviour as something the blonde must regularly do. She was slightly disappointed by Edward backing down but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, was nice to see you again Al, I'd best get going before one of the higher-ups finds me in here. See you around." Giving the suit of armour a pat on the arm Reiya began on her way out of the break room. She gave Hughes a look of disappointment as she noticed him still sulking in the corner. Shaking her head she exited the room, lingering by the closed door for a moment. She guessed that he was sulking due to the Elric brother's reluctance to look at his pictures but she'd also completely forgotten to ask him what he was doing in the Eastern Headquarters. Last she knew he was stationed at Central.

'_I'll have to ask him later.'_

* * *

"Eddy-Kins is a _what_?!" Reiya shouted. She'd just taken the small kitten to the vets for jabs and advice for taking care of the feline when she received the shocking news. The first time she was told she had simply stared at the veterinarian before flailing her limbs and shouting various obscenities. She'd calmed down rather quickly when she noticed the look the veterinarian was giving her but she couldn't quieten her voice enough when she finally asked the woman to repeat herself.

"Eddy-Kins here is female." Reiya took a moment to calmly take in the news, finalising it in her head. All along she'd thought that the small feline would be a boy if anything, and now she was being told that wasn't the case! What was she going to do about _her_ name? The kitten had already started responding to 'Eddy-Kins' so changing it now would be more trouble than it was worth. Sighing in resignation Reiya watched as the ginger kitten was injected with the vaccinations.

"Is that everything that will be needed? Will I need to come back?" Reiya asked. She didn't have the first clue about looking after cats and it showed. The only time she'd had the responsibility of looking after a cat was when she was younger and she had to look after the family cat while her parents were away. Her brother had been adamant he wanted nothing to do with it so it was down to her to make sure the pet was fed and watered.

"You'll need to come back in around three weeks for the next vaccination, after that we will assess if and what non-core vaccinations will be given." The veterinarian disposed of her gloves and needle as she helped the teen force Eddy-Kins back into his carrier. Reiya felt horrible for the kitten as she was sure being in that box was hell but she currently had no other way to transport the feline from home to the vets. The yowling coming from within the carrier only made her feel worse.

"Okay, I'll get that booked before I leave. Thank you so much for your time." Reiya smiled at the veterinarian as she picked the cat carrier up off the metal table. Leaving the room the teen headed towards the reception area to book another appointment. She resisted the urge to leap over the counter at the snotty receptionist as she booked in Eddy-Kins for another appointment and promptly left. She didn't mind the vets but when she'd come in the past with Mary it had been the same snotty receptionist and the same rude treatment.

Breathing in the refreshing air Reiya placed the carrier down to take out her cigarettes. Taking one out and lighting it a smile spread on her face after taking a deep drag. Picking the carrier back up Reiya ignored the quiet yowls and continued on her way back home, taking her time with her cigarette. Thankfully she didn't live too far, only a ten minute walk away, fifteen if she was being exceptionally slow.

Only paying attention to her cigarette and where she was walking Reiya reached her home in what felt like record time. The teen fished around in her jacket pocket for her keys with one hand, being careful with the pet carrier so not to jostle Eddy-Kins too much. Finding them she unlocked the door and walked inside, kicking off her ankle boots as she closed the door behind her. Placing the plastic carrier down in the hallway Reiya knelt down to peer inside.

"Okay now, I'm going to let you out but please don't go mental." Reiya knew the feline didn't understand her but after the mauling she'd received when she'd released Eddy-Kins in the vet she prayed that it was possible. The scratches on her forearm flesh still stung and she'd even managed to be scratched on her scalp.

Releasing the catch on the carrier Reiya screamed as a blur of orange leapt straight at her, claws digging into the side of her neck and sharp teeth on her nose. Falling backwards the teen continued to shout as she pulled and pushed at Eddy-Kins in an attempt to remove her from her face. Through the pain, yelling, and growls coming from the kitten Reiya successfully comprehended one thought running through her mind:

'_Now I know how Edward felt!'_

In one last attempt Reiya grabbed the kitten firmly and pulled her away from her face as forcefully as she could. Fire spread through her neck as Eddy-Kins was removed from her face, held at arm's length as the teen sat up. Reiya hazarded a guess that the kitten had finally calmed down when the growling stopped and cautiously placed her on the floor. She nearly threw a nearby shoe at the feline in frustration as she simply trotted away to the kitchen. Pulling a cigarette out of her pocket Reiya hurriedly lit it in the hopes of calming her frazzled nerves.

Standing and picking up the nearby pile of post Reiya followed the path of Eddy-Kins. She tossed the pile of letters onto the counter as she made her way to the fridge, grabbed a can of vile smelling cat food, and filled the felines bowl. Leaning against the counter as she picked up her unread mail again Reiya went through them. Junk, junk, bill, junk, bill – Roy. Growling in agitation Reiya looked the letter over to confirm it was indeed his handwriting on the front. She'd gone last week; if he wanted more things he could either wait or go to hell. No way in hell was she going to go shopping for him again this soon!

Taking the letter into the study Reiya set it down on the table while she prepared the fireplace, clearing out the old ash and debris to put in some fresh logs and kindling. Using the last of her cigarette she stood back to admire her handiwork as the kindling burnt quickly. Grabbing the letter off the small table Reiya pulled out another cigarette and lit it, she didn't care that she'd just had one; she was going to enjoy this to the maximum.

With mounting satisfaction Reiya threw the letter into the fireplace, watching the flames devour the paper as they rose. Taking a deep drag of her cigarette the teen smirked in triumph. Sitting in her worn armchair Reiya watched the flames grow. She would enjoy a nice, relaxing soak in the bath but not until the letter had finished burning. She couldn't trust anything that Roy had sent, knowing her luck she'd take a bath and it'd appear perfectly undamaged on the coffee table.

Minutes passed until the letter became a charred pile of ash. Mentally cheering in her head Reiya stubbed out the remainder of her cigarette in a nearby ash tray and stood. Stretching her arms upwards the teen left the study and made her way up the stairs, heading straight for the door next to her bedroom. Entering the small bathroom Reiya rubbed her hands together as she began preparing her bath.

'_This is going to be good.'_

* * *

Knocking sounded through the house. Groaning loudly Reiya forced an eye open to look at her surroundings. Pitch black surrounded her bedroom. Rolling onto her back the teen relished the soft feel of her covers on her clean skin, pulling the covers further up to cover her nose. Waiting for a few moments Reiya shrugged and turned her focus back onto sleeping.

The knocking once again sounded through the house. Forcing herself up into a sitting position Reiya reached under her bed to grab the broken table leg she kept there. It was much cheaper than buying a nicer looking bat from the store, plus it served its purpose just as well for scaring away folks she didn't want to interact with.

Reluctantly dragging herself from the warmth of her bed Reiya left her bedroom and trudged down the stairs towards the front door. Raising the table leg up the young woman turned the key in the lock and opened the door quickly. Stepping forward and raising the table leg higher she yelled at the stranger stood in the darkness. "What do you want?!"

"M-Miss Reiya! It's me!" Reiya blinked profusely and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. Once she'd rid the sleepiness from her vision she noticed the tall stature of the stranger in front of her. She'd never fail to recognise that innocent sounding voice regardless. Blushing in embarrassment Reiya lowered her makeshift weapon.

"Al, what are you doing here? It's a bit late to visit Eddy-Kins isn't it? I think he's asleep." Stepping aside so Alphonse could enter the house Reiya turned on the light for the hallway, wincing at the sudden brightness. Locking the door behind her she motioned for the Elric to follow her into the study.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up; I was just taking a walk and was nearby so I thought I'd see if you were awake. I knew it was a bad idea, I'll leave." Alphonse moved to leave but Reiya grabbed onto his arm. Using both arms the young woman tugged Alphonse towards her armchair and pushed him towards it. She would never admit it but she had struggled to drag the armoured Elric that short distance.

"Sit. It's okay, I wasn't asleep for long, and I read until silly hours of the morning anyways." Perching herself on the edge of the small coffee table Reiya placed her weapon beside her. She laughed quietly at the squeak that came from Alphonse as his attention shifted to it. "Sorry if I scared you: usually people who knock on my door this late without invitation are the shady types. Can't be too careful these days."

Reiya smiled guiltily as she listened to the nervous chuckle come from within Alphonse's armour. She was about to ask a question when a squeaky meow sounded from the door. Focusing on the sound Reiya found Eddy-Kins stretching her way towards the pair, her steps clumsy. Groaning, Reiya was tempted to lock the kitten out of the house for the night; there would be no rest for her until the feline went back to sleep.

"Looks like you're in luck, you can play with her now. " Alphonse's joy dampened Reiya's resentment towards the kitten she lived with. She watched as Alphonse reached for the closest cat toy to him and had Eddy-Kins running in circles. "So, how come you were walking around at this time? I can't imagine your dearest brother enjoys the thought."

"Brother doesn't like it but sometimes I just can't sleep so I take walks to clear my mind."Reiya nodded in acknowledgment. She knew what those restless nights were like but she didn't have the courage to leave the house and take a walk, she would read the journals scattered around the study instead.

"Ah, okay." Reiya couldn't bring herself to say much else but just watching Alphonse play with Eddy-Kins was enough for her. She didn't need words when she could pick up another cat toy and play with the kitten alongside him. Deciding it would help keep sleep away Reiya did just that, waving a stick with strips of fabric hanging from it in front of Eddy-Kins face.

Reiya looked at Alphonse as he looked back at her. Although she couldn't see his expression she grinned. Turning their attention back to Eddy-Kins both teens created mayhem for the kitten, confusing and disorientating her by drawing her attention back and forth. A laugh burst forth from Reiya as Eddy-Kins managed to do a back flip when Alphonse's toy flew over her head.

Reiya was going to enjoy tonight.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The next chapter will probably take a little longer to get out. Pfft, I say a little longer but it took long enough to just write these three . Please leave some feedback, this story's starting to feel a little desolate x3 You all know where the box is!


	4. Choo Choo!

Okay guys! Here it is: Chapter 4! I'm telling you now I'm a bit flabbergasted that I actually made it to this point considering my track record of leaving stories behind when I get a few chapters in. I know that it's been a while since my last update too, for which I apologise. I could sit here telling you all about how tired I am from juggling work, my social life, plans for holidays and the little snippets of art I keep doing but that's no excuse really. I'm just plain lazy.

Well, I'll let you all get on with reading completely new content (shock, horror, gasp!) but first I just want to say a big thankyou to those of you who have stuck this on follow. Also a big thankyou to Ixaliastrife for the review and putting up with my horrible grammar as my beta reader, and Jajjia24 for the reviews they left. They really kept me going throughout this and made me determined to bring you guys more!

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or anything created by Hiromu Arakawa. I only own my OC's such as Reiya.

* * *

_I've been speaking with Fuery again. He was inquiring as to how I gained my nickname 'Drake'. I was reluctant to tell him the story again; no matter how many times I seem to do so he always comes back sometime later asking again! But still he'll always refer to me as Drake rather than by my birth name. I wouldn't even try to understand but I decided to indulge him._

_So of course I told him the whole story, again: how I was always falling over as a child, then during my delinquent teenage years I was constantly getting into fights. The name was given though due to the fact I always got straight back up. I never allowed myself to stay down for long. I couldn't at times; I couldn't let Reiya see me as anything but the strong elder brother that she could rely on. It was a bit of a nuisance when all I wanted to do is lounge around and be lazy but I could never resist that face of hers._

_But I digress (I need to stop getting sidetracked when Reiya comes into the topic.) I earned the nickname from getting back on my feet but it was my father who gave it. He said that I reminded him of an old story he was told as he grew up. I can't remember all the details but it was a tale about how the drakes of old were sleeping somewhere deep underneath us after a catastrophe nearly wiped them all out. During their slumber they dreamed of the days they thrived, but really they were waiting for the time when they could return to the surface. Kind of a sad tale really and I suppose it's relevant to my actions in the past._

_Surprisingly Fuery had remembered my research into such tales like this and asked me about it. I'm always overjoyed when someone takes an interest in my work. Roy unfortunately isn't interested in such. He says, and I quote: "Fairytales are for children." Ha! I'd like to see him say that to Reiya's face. Actually, I can imagine the outcome would be rather humorous. Anyways, getting back to my research... I told Fuery about my discoveries: that the 'sightings' of drakes in the past were either chimeras, although this is debateable, or drunken delusions and other such mind-deceiving techniques. _

_I think he was a bit disappointed that there was no concrete evidence of drakes existing. I tried not to let myself become too enamoured with the idea that there may be such exotic creatures lurking out there but it's hard when you carry their name. Sometimes I think that-_

Looking up sharply at the sound of her letterbox squeaking Reiya used a finger to bookmark the page of the journal. Taking a long drag from her cigarette she reluctantly rose from the armchair and scowled as her bare feet met the hardwood floor. She had neglected to light the fireplace so the study was chilly; she'd avoided it so far by wrapping herself up in her chair with a thick blanket. She wouldn't deny that she was lazier than usual after she'd woken up. Especially as it was during the early hours of the morning.

Trudging reluctantly into the hallway Reiya directed her gaze to the simple envelope laying in front of the door. The white envelope seemed familiar but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before. Cautiously shuffling forward Reiya bent down slowly and turned the envelope over in her hand. After allowing the handwriting to register in her tired mind the teen screamed in frustration and threw it back to the floor. She'd know that prim and proper calligraphy anywhere: Roy.

"Roy, you bastard! Fuck you and your fucking lists! Eddy-Kins!" Looking around the hallway for any sign of the kitten Reiya sighed heavily. She'd hoped the mischievous feline would be close at hand since she'd started developing a taste for paper and tissues. All the paper and tissue boxes around the house had to be hidden due to Reiya returning home from trips outside and finding scraps lying around the house in piles. It wasn't cheap replacing it all the time.

Resigning herself to her fate Reiya picked the envelope back up, glaring at it vehemently. Dragging her feet up the stairs slowly she wished she could burn the list in her hand but she knew Roy would catch wind of her plan if she turned up soon with "I didn't get it" as an excuse again. Roy wasn't stupid and unfortunately Reiya knew it. There was only so much even she could get away with.

'_Best get this over and done with; hopefully I can be done before dinner. If I have to go another day with sandwiches for dinner I'm going to go ape shit on Roy's arse. Colonel or not!'_

* * *

Dropping the two heavy bags to the floor Reiya heaved a sigh of relief as she stared at the door in front of her. She'd managed to get all the items on Roy's list in one trip and get to Eastern Headquarters all before dinnertime. She'd managed to pull something in her right shoulder blade carrying the bags and she couldn't understand how; She'd carried heavier than a couple of shopping bags in the past. She'd be damned though if she was going to make more than one trip to the store. Glaring down at the vegetables peeping out of the top of one bag Reiya mechanically lit a cigarette. Pausing mid-drag she grinned. The gears had just begun turning in her mind.

'_Oh yes, that would work nicely. Very nicely..."_

Reaching down Reiya grabbed the first item she could. Turning the lettuce over in her hand the teen's grin grew further. Sitting her cigarette in the corner of her mouth so she could continue taking drags Reiya braced herself against the doorway. Turning the doorknob slowly she used her bodyweight to open the door as quickly as she could; lettuce raised high and ready to fly. Blinking Reiya slowly lowered her arm, a scowl replacing her former grin.

Pacing the room the teen checked behind the curtains and desk. Finding that the room was as void of its owner as it could be Reiya kicked the hardwood table in frustration, holding in a hiss of pain as the leather of her boots failed to protect her toes effectively. Dropping the lettuce still held in her hand the teen stomped towards the open entrance, taking several deep drags consecutively from her cigarette. Flicking the finished smoke away behind her Reiya reached down to pick a bag up before throwing it after the cigarette stub.

Taking in the various vegetables and food items scattered around the room Reiya nodded in satisfaction. Rubbing her hands together she walked briskly away from Roy's office. She'd convinced a couple of soldier's she'd bumped into that she had a legitimate reason to be there but now she needed to make a hasty escape, who knew how long it'd take for someone to discover the mess she'd made. No excuse would get her out of being reprimanded for that.

'Escaping' from Eastern Command felt like a lifetime for Reiya. She'd decided that the best course of action would be to play 'ninja' to avoid unwanted attention. What she'd thought was stealthy however was her running through the halls until she'd reached the courtyard where she slowed her pace to a brisk walk. She would have preferred to avoid such measures but she didn't have the patience to find Havoc. Hughes had also returned to Central a few weeks back. She would have to make her way off the premises on her own this time.

Trying to keep a straight face as she walked out of the courtyard and into the street Reiya slowed herself to an easy walk, sighing in relief. Looking through the window of a nearby convenience store the teen paid attention to the clock hanging above the store counter. If she was to keep up her current pace she could make it home in time to feed Eddy-Kins and find the effort to cook a meal.

Reiya cradled her bag in the crook of her arm as she lit up a cigarette, hoping the stick of tobacco would calm her racing heart. She was never good at keeping her nerves calm when she knew she'd get into trouble for something and there was no escape. Sneaking in and out of Headquarters without the aid of one of her friends was an example of one of these times.

'_Time to get moving then.'_

* * *

The monotonous ringing of the phone was grating on Reiya's nerves. She'd decided to ring Maes up and see if he knew anything about Roy's absence. Today was the first day she'd been to the huge military building and found him gone but she couldn't say for sure how many days it had been exactly. She cursed herself mentally at trying to space her visits out, if she'd kept going in frequently she would have noticed earlier that the Colonel was gone.

Growling in frustration as the line went dead Reiya slammed down the receiver before lifting it back to her ear and dialling in the number she'd memorised. If there was no answer this time around she was determined to sulk in the study with a cup of tea and the journal she'd been preoccupied with earlier in the day. Maes was just being a jerk now, she'd purposely waited until she knew he'd be home but he just wasn't picking up.

'_If he's ignoring me then I swear I'll-'_

"_Hello?"_ Reiya cheered mentally, overjoyed at the long-awaited response on the other end of the phone. She wasn't surprised to hear Gracia's voice and she was actually relieved. She was afraid she might have lost her temper with the kind-hearted woman's husband and she would never have gotten her answer if that happened. Fortunately she could never be angry when the older woman was involved.

"Gracia! Hey, it's Reiya. How's everything going? Is Maes there?" Reiya chuckled quietly to herself as she heard Elicia in the background. She missed the child and had been meaning to take a visit to Central to see the Hughes family but things had gotten in the way. Hopefully soon she'd be able to take that trip and get away from Roy and his lists for a while.

"_Reiya, it's good to hear from you. Everything is fine here, thank you for asking. Unfortunately Maes isn't home yet, he shouldn't be too long though. Is there anything I could help you with?"_ The teen sighed in relief as Gracia recognised her. One of her small fears was that anyone who had a family would forget about her due to the time and responsibility that a child would take. She knew it was foolish to think that way but she couldn't help it. It was one of her paranoid traits.

"He's not home yet? But it's a good hour after he usually finishes. I don't know how you can put up with that slacker," Reiya smiled at the laughter coming through the receiver from Gracia. She almost burst into laughter herself as Elicia's voice could just be heard asking what was funny. She could almost imagine the little girl pouting, her hands on her hips with a stern look. She couldn't understand where Elicia had picked up that attitude but it served to humour her. "But anyways, I'm not sure if you can help or not, especially since he tends to leave work out of your home."

"_Ah, I see. It's a shame I can't help you. Maybe you should ring back in a little bit, Maes should be back by- Oh, hang on. This might be him now."_ Hearing the receiver on the other end of the line make contact with a surface Reiya assumed Gracia had just put it down for a moment. Bringing her shoulder up to hold the phone to her ear the teen pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket, pouting as she noticed how few were left. Making a mental note to bother Havoc for some more Reiya lit up the cigarette.

Taking the phone back in her hand Reiya listened carefully to what little she could hear on the other end. Mostly she could just hear Elicia squealing and laughter so she assumed that Maes had actually made it home. There was another voice which made her pause mid-drag and furrow her brow in confusion. She could have sworn she'd heard it before. Yes, she definitely knew it but she couldn't place who it was. Trying to listen more intently Reiya jumped out of her skin when Maes's voice practically shouted through the receiver.

"_Reiya! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?"_ Taking a deep, slow breath Reiya flicked the ash from her cigarette into the nearby ashtray harder than she needed to. Her heart was beating hard against her chest; she hated surprises that made her jump. She knew that Eddy-Kins would probably give his own contribution too; the kitten took every opportunity to make her jump.

'_What can you do for me? Maybe strangle yourself...'_

"Well, I got one of Roy's bloody lists and when I'd finished playing slave and went to give him his stuff he wasn't in his office. I know he's not always in there but Hawkeye wasn't there either. I was just wondering if you knew where he'd disappeared to," The silence that followed unnerved Reiya. She'd give him a moment to think of an excuse for his friend but she was beginning to suspect that he might have walked away from the phone. "Hello?"

"_Roy's here in Central. He might be here for a while, important business. Don't worry about him though; you know he never gets a scratch on him! Well, if that's all I hear Elicia calling!" _Reiya almost dropped her burning cigarette as her sluggish brain processed that Hughes was avoiding her question and any further ones by hanging up on her. She'd be damned if she let him get away with it. She dared him mentally just so she could have a reason to flick the ash from her cigarettes into his coffees.

"Maes, don't you dare-"The line went dead. Reiya glared vehemently at the telephone as she placed the receiver back in its cradle. He had just given her fuel for a fire that had just begun burning. He had best watch his back or she was going to be clinging to it, throttling him until he gave her the answers she wanted.

Sighing in resignation Reiya stubbed the last of her cigarette out, marching towards her bedroom. She was crazy for even thinking of going through with the idea that had briefly flashed through her mind. She wasn't even sure if she could carry it out in it, it was getting late into the afternoon now. With determination running through her veins Reiya grabbed her backpack from under her bed and started packing.

She had a train to catch.

* * *

"Thanks a bunch for doing this Mary, I know it's really short notice and it's late. There's a few pouches in the cupboard next to the fridge but if anymore are needed there's some loose money in the drawer above that." Holding the phone tighter to her ear Reiya looked behind her towards the train station clock. Her mad dash had gotten her to the station with ten minutes to spare until the next train to Central left. She had just enough time to call Mary and ask her to look after Eddy-Kins.

"_Don't you worry about anything now, dear. You just make sure you catch that train, Eddy's in good hands."_ Reiya nodded and smiled despite knowing that the elderly woman wouldn't be able to see. While she was in Central she'd have to keep an eye out for a good thank you gift. Mary was such a saint and it always made her feel guilty when she asked her for favours.

"Okay, if you're really sure. I'll see you when I get back from Central. Talk to you later!" Hanging up Reiya turned from the public phone, slinging her satchel back onto her shoulder. She huffed as she marched to the train and climbed on board. She hated cutting calls short, especially when she still had a good few minutes left to talk. She wondered if she'd be able to grab herself a window seat: it was hit or miss whether the later trains would be busy or not. Thankfully today was quiet and she was able to slide into the booth, resting her chin on her hand.

The teen looked over the lingering crowds on the other platforms before quickly diverting her attention to rummaging in her satchel. She hadn't been looking long before a little boy had spotted her looking at him, tugging on his mother's skirts while pointing at her. She'd be damned if she was caught looking at a little boy like a creeper. As much as she loved children that was not the image she wanted to send across, not at all. Reiya nearly slapped herself at the thoughts that ran through her mind and paused her rummaging to smile and wave at the child. She hoped that would ease any fears that had previously run rampant.

Reiya returned to her satchel and pulled out an A4 sketchpad, HB pencil and rubber from her satchel, placing them on the table in front of her. Hopefully a bit of drawing would be able to take her mind off the length of the journey. Sighing deeply Reiya turned to a blank page in her sketchbook; the sooner she distracted herself the better.

She knew she wasn't a brilliant artist by any means but she enjoyed it enough to keep pursuing the hobby in the hopes of improving herself. She was often disheartened by the criticism she asked her friends for but she didn't allow herself to quit due to it. Reiya remembered the praise her brother would give her whenever she showed him any drawing, whether it be a simple scribble or a piece which had taken her hours. Smiling at the memory Reiya picked up her pencil and thought about what to draw before she began. Sniggering quietly to herself she hoped that she would be able to bump into the Elric brothers in the near future, Alphonse specifically. She was sure that he would love what she had to show him when she was done.

Briefly registering the whistle of the train conductor and the lurch of the train as it began to move Reiya threw herself deeper into her drawings. Thankfully she wasn't in the mood for drawing a lot of detail so she would be able to conjure a few sketches in the couple of hours it would take to get to Central. On the plus side it would only frustrate her to stop in the middle of drawing to get off the train. She could never get her inspiration back if she had to stop her momentum.

The hour long ride to Central passed Reiya quickly. She hadn't even realised that they'd stopped at any of the small stops in the suburbs she'd been that immersed in her drawing. Shoving her sketchpad and drawing tools into her satchel Reiya slung the leather bag over her shoulder, standing up from her bench to wait with the passengers she'd shared the carriage with at the door. She didn't have to wait long as the train conductor came along and opened the door to allow them out.

Reiya stood on the platform and stretched. Even if her ride didn't seem like long her back and neck ached from being sat in the same position. Finding the exit she made her way towards it and onto the quiet streets of Central. The sun had set long ago and the only people around were those heading home after a late work shift and those coming from the station. She didn't like walking the streets when it was this quiet but she didn't have any other choice. Besides, she would be able to make it to the Hughes residence soon enough.

Remembering her reason for coming to Central Reiya marched with determination. She navigated familiar streets and avoided the alleys she would normally use for shortcuts during the day. Creating plans in her mind the whole way she smiled as she spotted the apartment building Hughes had made his home in. Speeding up Reiya came upon the entrance, making her way inside and straight up to the floor she needed.

Leaning on the wall beside the door to the Hughes residence Reiya took a moment to catch her breath. She regretted not getting out as much as she used to; she never used to get winded like this from a walk and some stairs. Pushing aside her embarrassment she stood straight, wiping the sheen of sweat from her forehead, and knocked firmly on the oak door. Hearing dull footsteps approach the door she readied herself to chew out her friend.

"Reiya! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here this late? Maes made no mention of you coming to visit today." Reiya quickly bit her tongue and smiled widely at Gracia. She knew she should have expected it as her husband was more than likely fawning over Elicia as she slept. She should have found the situation relieving as it meant she wouldn't have to blow her top at the door but it frustrated her that her plans had been altered.

"Gracia! I thought it would be nice to come and visit since it's been a while. I was going to tell Maes to pass on the message that I was coming but he'd already hung up on me." The lie came easily and Reiya felt guilty for it. She didn't like to lie to those close to her but she wasn't going to reveal her true intentions to the older woman. She liked her too much to tell her that she'd come with the intention of possibly maiming her husband for information.

"Well then, come on in. Dinner's already over but we have some leftovers if you're hungry. I'll go let Maes know that you're here." Reiya entered the apartment at Gracia's beckoning, closing the door behind her as she watched the woman disappear into a room. She took her shoes off and entered the lounge, throwing her satchel onto the couch before sitting next to it.

She had always admired the apartment that the Hughes family owned. Sometimes it felt even bigger than the little house she owned and it made her a little jealous. The lounge in itself was bigger than her study, although it was probably the same size. Her study was crammed with wide bookcases and they probably took up the most room. Picking at the dirt under her nails Reiya waited for Gracia to return.

"Maes must have gone back out; I can't seem to find him." Reiya smiled at Gracia as she entered the lounge. She wondered what could have sent the man back out. When he finished work he never picked it back up unless it was an emergency. She really hoped that wasn't the case; as much as she got frustrated by him she wasn't one to actually wish him harm.

"It's okay; he'll be back soon enough," Picking her satchel up off the couch Reiya stood and slung it back onto her shoulder. She couldn't wait to dump it in the spare room she usually stayed in and just leave it there for the duration of her stay. "I should probably get some sleep anyways. Knowing Elicia she'll be having me run all over the place when she finds out I'm here."

Both women laughed. Reiya shook her head as she calmed down and nodded to the woman, making her way towards the spare bedroom. She would definitely need some extra sleep for when Elicia discovered she was around. Reiya had been deemed the only person worthy of being her 'pony' and she often found herself giving the little girl piggyback rides for the majority of the day. Last time she'd visited she'd returned to Eastern with an aching back and sore knees.

Closing the door to the spare room behind her Reiya looked around the dark room, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. Her satchel made a quiet thud as it hit the floor next to the bed as she restrained herself from jumping onto the mattress, she wouldn't get any sleep if she woke Elicia up just because she was excited to get into bed. She didn't know how but the old bed the Hughes' let her borrow always seemed more comfortable than her own and she'd purposely picked the softest mattress she could find. Sighing in contentment Reiya allowed herself to sink further into the duvet and pillows.

Time slipped by the teen as she laid there. She rolled onto her back and stared tiredly at the ceiling above her, remembering the previous times she'd slept in that bed. Her visits had disappointingly declined since Drake had passed away; she was often brought along with her brother when she was younger. She couldn't understand how he managed it though, since taking on the responsibility of his home she hadn't been able to take herself out of Eastern City as much as she would have liked. Thankfully this time she was able to slip away for a few days and if she managed to succeed in her mission she could return home to plan a more enjoyable trip.

Reiya groaned at the tangent her thoughts went off on. She'd never get any sleep tonight if she allowed herself to carry on. She stripped down to her underwear, throwing her clothes in random directions, and climbed under the duvet. She would enjoy this bed while she could, her thoughts be damned. Clutching a spare pillow close to her chest Reiya sighed in contentment.

'_Sleep is bliss.'_

Reiya mumbled groggily to herself as she was roused from her sleep, muffled noises she could barely register as voices reaching her ears in the dark bedroom. She guessed that Maes must have finally gotten home and was now having an enthusiastic catch up with Gracia. Reiya scowled and pulled the duvet firmly over her head. She was not about to play silent witness to the 'love' her friend had to show his wife, no way in hell.

Relaxing back into the darkness of sleep Reiya sprawled out, both feet hanging off either side of the mattress. Sleep beckoned her back into its embrace and she gladly jumped at the opportunity. She wasn't aware that she'd even woken up as she found herself once again frolicking through fields of grass made of cheese, a horde of kittens prancing behind her.

Reiya laughed as she fell into the sea of orange, the swarm of fluffy kittens bouncing and mewing all around her. She was in heaven: kittens everywhere and her favourite food sprouting all around her. Nothing could make her happier, not even the thought of Roy with a black eye. The smile on her face grew even wider at the thought and she turned to see one of the kittens faces turn into Roy's, a nice, purple black eye sporting his face.

She laughed out loud, rolling from side to side at the image. Nothing would wipe that sight from her mind and she didn't want anything to either. Taking deep, gasping breaths Reiya laid on her back. She could feel the soft paws of one of the bouncing kittens making its way up her torso to sit on her chest. Looking towards the feline Reiya blinked in confusion as she met the golden eyes peering back at her. "Eddy-Kins?"

A quiet mew escaped from the small ginger kitten, her tiny paws padding on her chest. Wincing at the claws digging into her skin with each flex Reiya prepared herself to scold Eddy-Kins when she stopped in her tracks. The golden eyes were the same but the face wasn't. No longer was it the furry, angular face of a cat staring back at her but the face of Edward Elric. The shorter of the Elric brothers she had become friends with.

Reiya screamed and pushed the kitten with Edward's face off her. She crawled backwards a few paces before staring back into the golden eyes that had moments before held her captive. The creature just sat there staring back, mewing every now and then as though trying to talk to her. She just couldn't believe what had happened; just a moment ago she was in heaven and now she had the feeling that it might have been a nightmare all along. Never again would she trust kittens so easily. Never.

Slowly, without her notice, the edges of Reiya's dream began to black out. The darkness spread until it covered everything: the bouncing kittens still frolicking around, the fields of cheese and the bright sky above her. All but those golden eyes, still gazing into hers, and the face that they belonged to faded into the shadows. Blinking at long last Reiya became aware that she was no longer dreaming, that she was still laid in bed staring up at the face of Edward Elric.

'_How…? Okay, now I'm confused. Am I still dreaming or…?'_

Unable to decide if she was still stuck in her dreamland Reiya responded to the situation the only way she knew how to. She raised her hand, her index and middle finger stuck straight out, and jabbed those golden orbs as hard as she could.

"Ow! Fuck! I'm blind! Al!" The screams of pain woke Reiya up quicker than a bucket of water. A cold sweat slowly crept up her body as realisation dawned on her. She had just poked Edward Elric in the eyes. Edward Elric, who was in her room, had just been poked him in the eyes. Worse, she realised, she was laid on top of the duvet. In her underwear.

An almighty scream rang through the Hughes household.

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 4. I hope its lived up to your expectations!

Just a word of warning though: This chapter took a while to get out and Chapter 5 might take just as long. I don't do it on purpose though! It just... Happens :c

Until next time!


End file.
